Naruto: Timed Fairy Tail
by Yanase
Summary: "I hated every minute of training, but someone once told me 'Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion.' and let me tell you Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. That person...she was amazing." Inuzuka Madoka spoke in a soft voice as she gazed up into the clear blue sky of Konoha lost in her memories. Unknown to her, her words had struck a chord with the boys. -OC-


**Yuri: **Okay hello everyone! This is Yuri here (Otherwise known as **The Fool Arcana **formerly) now for those who have seen my old fanfiction on that old Profile, this Original Character had replaced Rin (Who had never existed) on Team 7 lead by Namikaze Minato. Now somethings will be a bit confusing but will be explained as the fanfiction goes on but I'd be willing to answer any questions in a review reply or a PM. This fanfiction takes place during **Uzumaki Naruto's **time and is just one of the two ideas I have for Madoka. This is going to be a Character Insertation/Replacement type fanfiction as well as a Paper-Clip style (Following the story line with own twists and turns). I first made this OC when I was speaking with **Silver Queen** and she only had 30 chapters out I believe for her fanfiction** Dreaming of Sunshine** (Which you should go read. Do it. DO IT.) but anyways...I suppose that is it for now? There was one more thing I wanted to say...but I can not recall.

**A quick what you need to know: ** The way I write is a bit different I suppose? I think it might be influenced from my Para RPs but I myself like how it comes out. What I mean is this is third person but some of the characters don't really have 'thoughts' written out unless you see the ' '. I have it written well not like that as you will see. Sorry I don't know how to explain it but...yeah.

* * *

**Chapter One (prologue?) **

_Rated: T+_

_Language: English_

_Genre: Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Friendship/Fa mily/Angst_

_Song Listened to while Writing chapter: Einsamkeit- Germany & Prussia Duet (APH|Axis Powers Hetalia) _

_Chapter Theme: Titanium (Feat. Sia) [Album: Nothing but the beat 2.0]_

* * *

"Happiness is not something you postpone for the future;

It is something you design for the present."

-Jim Rohn

* * *

Inuzuka Madoka had no idea what the hell was going on. One moment she was doing something impossible for an Inuzuka and that was transplanting Obito's eye to Kakashi during the war and then Kakashi spearing her through the chest were her last two vivid memories and currently she is wide-awake in a hospital room at what seemed to be 3 in the morning and staring down at her was none other than Tsunade the hime of Konoha. Her body hurt, her head was pounding and her throat was so dry she couldn't even utter a single whimper. Where was Minato-sensei? Was Kakashi-kun alright? Obito…did they retrieve Obito's body? No they didn't if her memory served right—wait why did Kakashi even try to kill her—oh fuck her head!

Tsunade quickly began to check on the young female that had woken up from her chakra slumber this of course shocked her into sneaking back into Konoha with Shizune when she felt the jutsu she placed on Inuzuka Madoka start to fade away, "It's alright, Madoka." Her tone was soft as she met the girl's confused amber gaze (A strange eye color for an Inuzuka) as her palms glowed green from her Shōsen Jutsu. Her body has healed amazingly in the years she slept in a secluded and high security room at the Konoha hospital, "It's amazing, Shizune. I never expected her to wake up…" of course she left out the part of never thinking this experimental jutsu would work. She should at least classify this as forbidden now and only she can use it after all it was her chakra.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune's tone was soft as she gazed down at her former best-friend who looked around with a tired and unsure gaze. It seemed that whatever Tsunade did to Madoka it had also stopped her aging if not kept her alive, "What was this…? I mean…" trailing off she had no idea what to say.

"In all honestly. I had no idea what the hell I had done. I just did something…" Damn she shouldn't have been sober then but being sober makes her do crazy shit and lo and behold what she did to young Inuzuka Madoka was just that. A small scowl appeared on her face as she felt the presence of a few others and the door to the hospital room open, "Don't interrupt me, old man."

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in the door way with Shiranui Genma at his side. His gaze on the fretting and alarmed Shizune lingered but for a moment before it transferred back to a student he has not seen in many years to the now awake Inuzuka Madoka. Of course he did a double take as he walked up towards the bedside and gently took hold of Madoka's right hand, "How is this possible, Tsunade?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing…when my chakra suddenly broke off from her I came back." She hated to admit it but this kid did grow on her and she did find it amusing back than that an Inuzuka would even try to learn medical Ninjutsu. Then again what she did agree to teach the brat was limited and annoying. But it seemed to come in handy back then, "…All I know is…she is good to go…though…"

Madoka finally had enough of being talked about like she was not awake. She was confused and pretty much hurting—where the hell was her partner? Where was Toshizo? Slowly looking to the side she saw her partner, "…To…shi…zo?" oh man what was wrong with her?

"The pup will wake up soon…just like what I did for you I somehow did to Toshizo." Seriously. How the hell did she even do this again? She really needed NOT to do Ninjutsu when she was sober—if she did she would tell Shizune to write it down because she could not remember anything. Damn. Tsunade gave a sigh as she moved her hands away and helped Madoka sit up, "Kid…I'll come up on you when I can…" she eyed her old sensei before speaking slowly, "I will also leave medication with her…and when I come it will only be to see her if I even bother coming back here that is." She hated this place so much.

"So…Madoka is awake now?" Genma asked cautiously as he peered around Shizune to see the unaged Inzuka staring back at him, "…Yup she is awake. She looks adorable as she did back then." Of course he gave a small smirk as he twirled the senbon in his mouth with his tongue as Madoka tried to growl at him, "Aw the puppy is tired."

Smacking his arm Shizune gave a light glare at Genma, "Stop that, Genma-san." Of course Genma was older than herself by a few years and she has not seen him in ages but for him to have not matured at all.

Sarutobi finally spoke up as he gazed at Madoka who seemed to be slowly nodding off again, "Tsunade does this mean she will be able to…" of course he trailed off as he let his gaze slide to Tsunade who looked thoughtful, her brows furrowed.

"…Yeah. Just in time too…you can send her back to the academy as physical therapy. I bet Tsume will be happy her little sister is wide-awake now." Tsunade gave a snort as she imagined the Inuzuka clan head. That woman had and probably still does have a major sister complex. She wished she could stay to see it but…she had to leave. Soon. It was going to be sunrise, "Shizune." With that she stalked out, Shizune hot on her heels.

Glancing back Shizune gave a small worried smile, "…Welcome back, Madoka." With that she vanished down the halls of the hospital after her sensei.

Madoka gave a small mumble as she slowly began to doze off once more, "Hokage…sama?" she had heard the conversation but was still so damn confused and that smiling bastard looked a lot like Genma-senpai…but old and the Hokage seemed older. Wait why was he the Hokage? Wasn't Minato-sensei the—oh shit headache.

"Rest now Madoka. We will explain more in the morning." Of course when he felt Tsunade's chakra enter the Village and quickly vanish he headed here following the light trail of chakra. After all he wasn't the god of shinobi for anything or the professor. This was a pleasant if not shocking surprise. Glancing at Genma he watched his guard walk out of the room to give them privacy, "…Tsunade is right though…there is about two months left for the academy. You will need to return for a while." Yes two months till the graduation. He hoped Naruto would pass this time—this might be a problem. Giving a small frown as he watched Madoka nod off, Hiruzen slowly sat in the chair by the bed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Naruto is Kushina and Minato's son and yet his origins are kept a secret for his own protection.' Of course he gave a small snort. He hated to think this way but the villagers were a bit dim not to take notice how Naruto was a carbon clone of Namikaze Minato the child's father nor how his personality and little catch phrase was just like his mother Uzumaki Kushina, 'Not to mention the name Uzumaki…it was indeed meant to protect him but for people not to figure it out…' well he had no idea if he should count this as a blessing or a curse. All in all it was his own fault Naruto has always been mistreated…but yet it kept him safe at the same time. Shaking his head a bit he could only imagine the wild tantrum Madoka would throw once she found out what has happened. He couldn't WAIT for the paperwork. With that last thought in mind he swiftly left the room after giving orders to Yamato Tenzo who at the moment was in full ANBU garb under the name of Neko, "Guard her." With that he left the hospital with Genma as if he was never there.

* * *

_(Next Day, Noon)_

It was around noon when Madoka was once more awoken to the shouting around her. Shooting up in the bed and ignoring the shock of pain the young Inzuka was staring at—no way was that—it couldn't be…but it was! "Tsume-aneki?" of course her voice was horse and the small fluffy white lump next to her whined as she moved.

Inuzuka Tsume's head snapped towards the bed as she jerked away from Neko, "Madoka!" grabbing her little sister by the shoulders she pulled her into a hug, "…You are awake…hell you are alive." Now she was a rough woman but her sister, her daughter, and her son were her soft spots. When she had felt her sister's chakra suddenly appear she dashed to where she could feel it with her partner Kuromaru who was currently staring at his own sister Toshizo.

Madoka of course was being squished which in turn caused her to groan, "Aneki. Crushing me…crushing me." A relieved sigh was given as Tsume was removed from her person and a glass of water was held to her. Blinking a bit she saw Nara Shikaku one of her mother's friends, "Ah…? Shi-kun?" of course she felt a bit amused at the sniggers in the room and Tsume's growling as she took the water and drank it gratefully. Once finished she eyed everyone in the room, "Maito Gai, Aneki, Shiranui Genma, Gekko Hayate, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Yuuhei Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Hokage-sama." The people around her she knew and were friends with when she was still small and it caused her to crack a small smile before it changed into the traditional pissed of Inuzuka scowl, "What the hell is going on here?"

Toshizo sensing her partners' annoyance began to bark a bit in agreement. What had happened? Her brother was so big now and she was still so small and fluffy. The pack seemed to have grown!

Madoka noticed everyone glancing at each other unsure before her gaze went to the Hokage's, "Hokage-sama?" she felt her sister sit next to her and take her hand. When Tsume did that…it meant the news was never good…she had a bad feeling.

"Madoka…it has been years since you had been critically injured, you were in a jutsu held together by Tsunade." Of course the Hokage ignored the mumbles of the shinobi in the room and let his KI leak a bit causing them to become silent, "You are now awake…and it is time to fill you in on what has happened since your…fall."

After a full five hours of a brush up history course Madoka was left staring at the Hokage and then her sister the others having left the room at certain times. This had to be a joke but from what she could see it was not. It honestly was not some cruel sick joke but cruel sick reality. Everyone she knew and loved had grown up or had died. Shaking a bit Madoka slowly raised her gaze, "What…what about…Kakashi-kun?" of course she was worried about her teammate and friend. Why was he not here? Was he alright? Was he alive?

Tsume gave a small snort as she held her sister still trying to get what the hell is going on correct in her head, "He is a twenty six year old bachelor who reads Icha Icha Paradise in public." She sniffed the air and sniggered a bit as she could smell the horror flowing off Madoka.

Madoka stared at the Hokage for confirmation only to see him cough and look away. Burying her face into her hands Madoka groaned, "Oh…dear Shinigami-sama…I always had a feeling…" seriously when she caught Obito reading it once she saw Kakashi looked interested. Wait he was alive? He was alright. Head snapping up she stared at Hiruzen, "Hokage-sama…does he…know?"

Hiruzen shared a quick look with Tsume before staring back at Madoka's hopeful gaze, "No. We have kept your condition under a strict SS-Rank classification." Of course this meant only himself as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya could look at it. If it was ranked S even confidential he had a feeling Kakashi would have looked into it. Holding his hand up before Madoka could throw a long rant at him which would no doubtly remind him of Kushina and Naruto he spoke swiftly, "You will see him soon enough. First off…you will return back to the Inuzuka compound and settle. This is an order."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Tsume we need to go the proper procedure on getting Madoka out of here."

"Very well, Hokage-sama."

Madoka watched her sister and the Hokage leave the room before slowly looking at Kuromaru. Reaching out she gently patted him on the head as he moved closer, "Kuromaru…" glancing down sadly she gave a small weak laugh as Toshizo and Kuromaru licked away her forming tears.

"Pup. Everything will be fine." Kuromaru's gruff voice rang out in the silent hospital room as he slowly nudged Toshizo with his nose, "…I'll need to train you extra hard now." Of course he gave a snort as Toshizo whined before looking back at Madoka. The pup will go through a harsh time now. 'I still say letting her pass on back then would have been the kind and humane thing to do…not what Tsunade had done to her.' For now he knew Madoka would be in a new world and a crueler one at that. He had to prepare his sister so she could protect her partner. This would take a while...damn.

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Okay as stated above that is most of the information I will give BUT...I will give Madoka's profile here. Right now. Since I never got to on my last fanfiction (On my old profile). But first I will answer some questions you lovely readers might have if you stuck to the end of this fanfiction.

My friends and I have a running joke/gag that Tsunade when sober acts like she is drunk while when she is DRUNK she acts like she is sober. We mess around saying if she ever did a jutsu when sober she would forget how she did it and its importance and only remember at a random awkward moment-like say when she is fighting Orochimaru or something.

Now this idea came because I wanted to keep her relationship and background the same (I have another one that I will post sometime soon) and I did not want to do a character replacement just yet for Team 7 (Replacing Sakura with Tenten, Ino, or Hinata) so I thought I would do it this way. We have seen many fanfictions with time jutsu and all that jazz so I took my own approuch at it. For what Tsunade did she sort of Chriogeniclly(SP) froze Madoka with her own chakra for the many years till the body began to heal fully and restore enough to be mobile once more.

So that is pretty much it in a nut shell...um I guess that is all for now? Oh my AVATAR is Madoka and I plan to like...put her pictures up on my profile...when I get the chance.

* * *

ORIGINAL CHARACTER PROFILE

Name: Inuzuka Madoka (Madoka means Circle Flower if I recall)

Gender: Female

Age: Biologically Twenty Six, Physically Twelve-Thirteen

Height: 5'6 (Tall for her age)

Weight: 98 LBS (Is that healthy? Oops)

Hair: Naturally Dark Brown; Dyed a rust blond

Eyes: Dark Brown; likes to use a genjutsu to make her eyes red at for pranks

Skin: Light Tan

Facial Markings: Inuzuka main family cheek tattoos (What are they called?)

Additional Apperence info: Madoka is androgynus to an extent (Think Deidara and how he can be mistaken as a girl or Envy from FMA)

Partner: Toshizo

Partner's Family: Kuromaru (Elder Brother)

Family: Inzuka Tsume (Clan head and elder sister), Inuzuka Hana (Niece), Inuzuka Kiba (Nephew)

First Love: Uchiha Obito

First Crush: Namikaze Minato

Idol: Uzumaki Kushina

Favorite person: Uchiha Itachi (She knew him when he was three and four)

Best Friend: Shizune

Former Team: Team 7 Lead by Namikaze Minato, Teamates Hatake Kakashi and Uchiba Obito

Shinobi Information: Madoka is a tracker type like all Inuzuka but knows a few medical ninjutsu (Well enough to do the eye transplant for Kakashi, more will be revealed later), user of Doton ninjutsus as well as Inuzuka Clan Ninjutsus.

Current Status: Recovering

Former Status: Critical Condition-was in stasis under influence of Tsunade's chakra.


End file.
